The macromolecular sequencing/synthesis core facility provides the program project with the ability to determine the partial amino acid sequence of proteins differentially expressed by radiosensitive vs. radioresistant tumor cells. The core will also provide assistance with the development of methods for purification of minute quantities of protein and methods of microsequence analysis using an online HLC PTH identification system. In addition, the core will provide synthetic oligonucleotides for use as probes, antisense modulators, and primers for the analysis of radioresistance.